


eyes full of galaxies

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, F/F, Mention of Death, andrew and neil are here, just not named - Freeform, like yeah, self indulgent fluff, they are stuck in a spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: The only thing important is the Sleepers, curled in their pods in the hold of the ship. The only thing important is the destination, the Promised Planet in a galaxy way too far away. They’re all misfits, that’s the trick. They are reckless and broken and hopeless, they have no family, no regrets, no hope, they are the perfect pioneer, the perfect space castaway, nothing to lose and everything to win.They fall in love, anyway.





	eyes full of galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitshunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitshunette/gifts).



> It's a little something for @kitshunette for the AFTG Valentine Exchange. Idk what it's supposed to be but when I read Renison and Space AU I was like "y e a h" so there it is. It was quite strange to write in English for a French fellow but it was an interesting thing to do, haha. Well I hope you will like it.  
> Et sur une note un peu moins anglaise, plein de bisous sur toi, Kitshu, you're a gift for this fandom, et je suis tellement contente de te côtoyer sur le baguette discord.

She is quiet.  
Everything about her is quiet.

They aren’t supposed to talk, anyway: there’s no need for it. They are supposed to work and repair and take care. They are supposed to be silent and efficient and quick. They are not supposed to fall in love and kiss and hope for years and years side by side. It’s too bad they have been recruited because of their hopeless disregard for the rules. It was maybe a hundred years ago. It was maybe more or maybe less, time isn’t that important on the SS Fox. The only thing important is the Sleepers, curled in their pods in the hold of the ship. The only thing important is the destination, the Promised Planet in a galaxy way too far away. They’re all misfits, that’s the trick. They are reckless and broken and hopeless, they have no family, no regrets, no hope, they are the perfect pioneer, the perfect space castaway, nothing to lose and everything to win.

They never get to see each other. It’s one of the things, actually. They have shifts, two people awake and then dreamless sleep again, always the same partner, always the same silence, always the same tasks. They work, they repair, they take care again and again and again until they finally deck. Again, and again and again, until the Promised Planet is in sight. Again and again and again and they never seem to arrive.

Her partner is a quiet thing with long lashes and colorful hair. She looks at her like she is the sun and she takes her hand when they watch old musicals in the common room. Sometimes Wymack, the AI of the ship, scowls them a little. Sometimes, they dance slowly. Sometimes, they kiss. Sometimes, they fall in love a little more. At the other end of the kitchen table, Renee is smiling at her softly.

Renee often looks like she’s far away and maybe she’s already on the Promised Planet, and maybe she has always been there, a prophet with pink hair and eyes full of stars. She is there, though, and she takes Allison’s hand, and she has motor oil stains on her cheeks and she leaves post-it on the pods of the next team, little scribbles and little nothing, thoughts on the last book she read and advice on how to take care of the plants producing the oxygen they breathe. She is there, though, and Allison is in love.

She’s in love since the first day, when she first opened her eyes and met the thoughtful stare of the girl crouching above her pod, since the first smile, since the first contact. She’s in love since the first awkward lunch where they had nothing to say and she talked way too much about Earth and fashion and everything she was already missing but was not willing to admit. She talked to her about Seth and his death, about the hate that was boiling, about the tears she couldn’t shed. She talked and she talked and she talked. When finally fell silent, Renee kissed her cheek.

Something like peace bloomed in her chest, that day.  
Nowadays, she has a flower field between her ribs.

“Do you think we will get to see the Promised Planet?” Renee asks chin in her hand.  
“I guess.” She doesn’t know, really. She isn’t even sure she wants it.  
“Do you think they have forgotten us?”  
“I guess,” repeats Renee. “They haven’t contacted us for so long, now.”  
“Maybe they are dead.”  
“Maybe. Is that important ?”

The smile on Allison’s face is fierce.

“I guess not.”  
“Yeah.” There’s a laugh hidden in Renee’s voice and Allison catches it on her lips. “I thought so.”

Maybe it doesn’t matter anymore. Maybe it isn’t the goal anymore. Maybe it’s more than that. Maybe they are not running away anymore.

“Do you think we will have to invent new celebration if we get to found a new world?”  
“I’m not sure. What do you want to celebrate?”  
“You.” She tilts her head. When Allison smiles, she adds: “No, really. You. Me. The two boys in the pods next to ours.”  
“What about them?”  
“The red-haired one sleeps facing the twin one.”  
“Maybe he prefers sleeping on his side.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Or…?”  
“Maybe he is dreaming about gifting something for a new Valentine celebration.”

There’s something hard in her laugh, a fire burning in her lungs and a hurricane in her eyes. It echoes in the ship, rebounds on the wall, sings in the Sleepers’ ears. Renee’s fingers are soft on her neck.  
Allison doesn’t need a gift.  
She already has enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on http://glkprminyard.tumblr.com if you want to leave me a message!


End file.
